kingsofoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Lannister
Loren i s the third-born son of Grevane Lannister and younger brother to King Tommen. He is the heir to Casterly Rock and the Crown Prince of the Westerlands. Appearance Loren has golden waves for hair, settling just above his shoulders. His eyes are as green as emerald and just as hard. He stands just shorter than his brother at an average 5' 10" and is slightly less athletic. Loren typically wears his crimson leather jerkin, embroidered with parallel golden lions and golden hem. History Loren was born to Grevane and Lia Lannister, third born son and fourth born child. He was raised as any Lannister; in luxury and grandiose. His pride for his house inflated as he grew and his relatives educated him on the history of the Lannister's. From stories of war to intrigue and even down to the simple stories of dominance over other houses, Loren was fascinated with his history along with the Kingdom of The Rock as well. When he was not practicing his joust or learning to count coin, he could be found in the grand library of Casterly Rock most likely reading a scroll of history. Before he reached manhood, his family was split. It was something he did not take lightly, as the Lannister's were supposed to stick together, yet his uncle sought to remove his father from power. His uncle gathered men and called for a coup, which caused the death of Loren's mother, father and eldest brother. Tommen, the second born son, hid himself, his eldest sister and his other siblings in Lannisport as he gathered men to retake The Rock. In the end, his brother was victorious and ordered the death of his uncles supporters, no matter their rank. Except, of course, his uncle. Tommen, now King, ordered his uncles tongue out and his genitals cut. He would serve as the court fool for about a decade before he took his own life. Seeing his family in a state of chaos troubled him, but he would push those feelings down and harbour them for the rest of his life. He would instead channel his emotions in a different form. Any tournament in The Rock that he heard of, he would attend. If he could not joust, he would either volunteer to squire for a knight temporarily or simply observe from the stands. When he did joust, he was next to none in skill. He has a handful of wins under his belt and just as many second and third place wins. And when he was not attending tourney's, he would be helping his brother rule back in Casterly Rock. Of course, his brother was not one to listen to counsel. His sister, Cerissa, was the only one Tommen would listen to. Loren would be more of the one to carry out sentences, assist gaolers in interrogations and other activities, and even patrol the streets of Casterly Rock with the guards. The latter more often than the formers. His patrols would often lead to at least one or two arrests, many of which he subdued himself. Secretly he would always hope they would run, and most did, but the chase was all the thrill in patrolling. Recently, the Lannister's departed Casterly Rock for Storms End where Queen Argella Durrandon would be hosting a summer faire in celebration of the five-thousandth year.